The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to peer-to-peer wireless communication. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of devices (or nodes or stations). A peer-to-peer wireless communication system may include a number of nodes that communicate over a wireless local area network (WLAN) or Wi-Fi spectrum in the absence of a controlling access point. A node in the peer-to-peer wireless communication system may conserve power by utilizing a variety of power save modes when connected to another node of the peer-to-peer wireless communication system. However, these power save modes may have an effect on the performance of the nodes in the peer-to-peer wireless communication system.